


Puzzle Pieces

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is smol, Books, Canon Compliant, Crowley is tol, Cuddling, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, Living Together, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Post canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wings, ineffable husbands, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Crowley is not an observant demon, until he is.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Height Difference

Crowley had never really thought about how he could see the top of Aziraphale’s head and each individual curl that laid there. Until the first time he’d pulled him into a hug by the hips and rested his chin on top of his head. Aziraphale fit comfortably into his bony collarbone, like a puzzle piece he’d been missing for much too long. 

He noticed it more and more as their casual not-dating became dating became boyfriends (and later husbands). Crowley made his presence known as he saw multiple people bump into his angel simply because they weren’t looking (he wasn’t even that short). When they moved in together Aziraphale often had to call for him to get a specific mug or book down from a high shelf so he didn’t have to climb onto the counters. 

On the flip side, Aziraphale knew Crowley was taller than him from the beginning because he had to crane his neck to see his beautiful eyes. He had to stretch his wing far to cover his head from the rain. And sometimes, well he liked to call for his help because he missed him while he was stuck in his most recent interest. He liked to wrap his arms around his middle at night and hold him so that Crowley could get the comfort of being shielded from his nightmares. 

He also found it easy to hide things from Crowley by putting them below his eye-line. The downside was the Crowley did the same thing but above his head. 

They fit together like an Angel and a Demon in love and that was their favorite thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya ever hit the uphill struggle during a challenge? Its me. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos I love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
